


热冰

by Anonymous



Series: 热冰 [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 极高的压力下，水可以在华氏温度108度的条件下凝结成固态。“只希望你知道，我不是天性凉薄。”题目及内容均与司徒华·达比克的短篇小说《热冰》无关
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 热冰 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559014
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: ABO Bookmarks





	1. Chapter 1

实名安利利刃出鞘啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！没看的朋友不要点开这一篇哈！是一个利刃出鞘AU  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
大少爷史蒂夫，呸下人才叫他史蒂夫|小护工巴基  
私设：那个谁不是被那个谁那个啥的，另外的那个谁不会一说谎就那个什么！（没看电影的别点哈，再怪我剧透我就生气气了！）另有一些细节私设，比如房屋格局。  
（一）

“巴恩斯先生，您知道的，我们才是他的家人……”  
“他就是盘算好的，他勾引了哈兰！”  
“哦，他和我爷爷上了床？Bitch……”

巴基双手捂着自己的耳朵，跌跌撞撞地从客厅里冲了出去，布兰科侦探在他身后紧跟着，再往后是几个试图阻拦这群疯子的警探。  
这一切都不在他的预料里，天，当然不在了！他只是一个罗马尼亚来的小护工，在这栋别墅里兢兢业业做他的本职工作，还常常被误记为保加利亚或者克罗地亚人。  
谁他妈的能想得到呢？这一切简直像是哈兰的小说中的情节：从他幸运地被这位作家选中，到薪酬一次次提高。巴基的眼泪忽然就下来了，他又想到这位幽默、调皮却又和蔼的老人临终前还冲着他眨眼微笑，安慰他一切都会好起来。  
他就该知道，太好的事情从来不会眷顾他太久的。  
听到遗嘱的那一瞬间他差一点就忍不住把真相吼出来了，哈兰和他开了一个大玩笑。天呐，他把什么都计划好了，用那最后几分钟详尽地向他讲述脱罪的方案，可他怎么就忘了提前说一句遗嘱的事情呢？那总会让他有点心理准备。  
爸妈已经不在了，可是瑞贝卡还需要他……如果自己因此入狱，哦，甚至不用，只要媒体的聚光灯因为作家的死打在这一对兄妹身上，她一定会被遣返回国，送到那些最简陋的孤儿院……

“出来！你不能这样……”  
他们拍着车窗，再也端不起“上等人”的腔调。  
其实哪里有什么上等人呢？欧洲贵族们最开始使用昂贵的香水，无非是为了遮盖身上长期不沐浴带来的恶臭。打了喷嚏之所以要和别人说抱歉，只不过是因为这种无法控制的生理行为让人们无法把自己和动物完全区分开。  
他不知道自己怎么会想到这么多乱七八糟的东西，越是想集中注意力越是难以抑制地去胡思乱想，就像考试前总会在脑子里循环播放以前听过的歌曲一样。

“嘿，这边！”  
巴基忽然被什么人扯了一把，直摔入对方怀里。他扬起哭花的脸，勉强认出了整个家族的黑羊。  
“Steve？”  
“叫我Grant，只有佣人才管我叫Steve。”  
巴基皱了皱鼻子，被塞进副驾的时候还在想着“我不就是你家的佣人嘛？还是那种临时工”。格兰特的车“嗡”地一声绝尘而去，巴基在他丝毫不绅士地加速时重重地撞到了后座上，不小心轻轻哼了一声。  
“抱歉，美人。”格兰特轻佻地笑了笑，却还是从车门的把手格子里捞出一包纸巾扔给了他。  
巴基呆呆地接住了，这才反应过来怼天怼地的格兰特大少爷居然对他说了一句“抱歉”，虽然那道歉毫无诚意。

“三件事。第一，我知道外祖父不是自杀。第二，你是个Omega。”  
巴基被口中的茶水呛住了，他伏在桌子上咳嗽起来。格兰特这次冷眼看着，连纸巾都懒得扔了。  
“想问我怎么知道的吗？”格兰特笑着伸出手摸了摸巴基额前的碎发，动作轻柔，却带着点警告和威胁的意味。“你心神不宁，情绪波动太大，遮盖剂也没用。”  
巴基这才想起刚才那个大大超越礼貌社交距离的、几乎算是一个拥抱的接触，心里更是一凉。遗嘱这件事他原本就百口莫辩，如果Omega的身份再被报出来……他几乎已经想到了媒体会怎样拟标题。  
就是这么不公平，Alpha和Alpha可以有友谊，Beta和Alpha可以有友谊，但只要和Omega挂钩，整个事件似乎一下子就加了粉红色滤镜，暧昧和情色的意味总能轻而易举地从这几个词中溢出来。  
“第三件，你和你妹妹，是偷……”  
格兰特丝毫不给他喘息的机会，更重的砝码很快压了上来。  
“不要说了！”他绝望地抓住了对面Alpha的手。对方冲着他露出了一个甜蜜又顽皮的笑容，眨了眨眼睛，鸟羽一样的睫毛轻盈地扇动，他看上去又真诚又迷惑，好像真的不知道自己在说什么一样。  
“求你，Steve……”刚刚干涸的泪泉忽然又充盈了，巴基整个人都颤抖起来。格兰特见过不少人哭泣的样子，却还没见过这种：男孩的眼泪连“蓄在眼眶里”这个过程都没有，直楞楞地滚落出来，砸在他自己的衣领和脖子上。  
“哭起来真好看。”他不合时宜地想，又忽然不合时宜地烦躁了起来。

遗嘱的内容他前一天知道了，激愤之下真的对这个来路不正的小护工起了歹心。他想过趁着老爷子还健在，早点爆出他和他那个拖油瓶妹妹的来历，遗产总不能一分钱不留全捐了吧？比起反社会的表弟堂妹，他还是挺相信自己在外祖心目中的分量的。  
再说了，他还可以把曝光巴恩斯背景的爆料人栽赃到其他人身上，自己再出面帮忙“调停”。看在他好心庇护自己忘年交的份上，老哈兰怎么也得给自己一点面子。  
不料天有不测风云，他当日在聚会上中途离去，再翻墙从窗户爬回来时正打算从祖父的书房偷一份巴恩斯签过的雇工合同——他估摸着那东西八成会在书房。不巧却正看到小护工惊恐地从楼梯奔下，脸上似有泪痕。  
鲜血、割破喉管的利刃、散落的急救包，再加上巴恩斯下楼时的神情，他没怎么犹豫就猜出了事实。  
格兰特气得直想大骂，刚开门发现自己失去亲人的那一点惊恐和悲伤登时烟消云散。除了“俩人有过一腿”，他真是想不出还有什么理由，能解释老头子对家人如此吝啬，却不遗余力地保护这个除了好看之外一无是处的Omega，甚至连他害得自己身死都丝毫不记恨，还如此贴心地伪造了一个“自杀现场”。  
正在这时他听到自己走来的那条走廊似有轻微脚步声，连忙躲到了床下，缝隙中看过去，正是那小护工去而复返，哆哆嗦嗦地穿上哈兰的睡衣，又颤颤巍巍下楼。  
哦吼！格兰特笑了笑，他打开手机，确保自己关掉了闪光灯和声音，在巴恩斯战战兢兢推门进来的时候，拍下来他穿着睡衣的正脸。完美的罪证，同时被拍到的还有墙上的挂钟。

他打算敲诈着这个心软的小家伙交出遗产，而自己当然理所应当得到绝大部分。这和原本的计划区别不大，格兰特愉快地挑了挑眉毛，区别仅在于他甚至不用费心思抓巴恩斯的把柄，而且可以分到比原来更大的一份。  
正想着，面前的男孩抓着他的双手忽然一软，抽搐着瘫回椅子上。他看上去有些呼吸不畅，泪水已经流了满脸，手掌上沾了汤汁酱料，却哭麻了手脚连烫也顾不上。  
“嘿，你还好吗？”他心里没来由地一软，抢过去扶住了Omega。  
“我不是同情心泛滥，哦，我他妈的就没有同情心这玩意儿。只是他要是现在死了，那遗产就得留给他那个罗马尼亚妹妹。”可是自己也觉得说服不了自己——哭得太厉害了而已，只要没什么隐疾，要想就这么哭死也不太容易。

“喂，行了行了。”等巴基的情绪平复一些，他不耐烦地抽开手。  
“我可不想被拍到，说詹姆斯·巴恩斯刚从哈兰那里骗来了遗产，又来勾引老情人的外孙。”那双刚流过泪的绿眼睛还绝望又失神，懵懵地看了他一眼，三分嗔怒之外倒有七分惊惧羞赧。  
格兰特心念一动，忽然觉得敲诈强取未必是最好的选择。  
“老头子的眼光当然不会差了，我干嘛不顺道骗个有钱又好艹的Omega回家玩呢？”


	2. 热冰（二）

利刃出鞘AU，没看过电影的朋友别点哈！  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警

少爷史蒂夫|小护工巴基，HE，有剧情但不会很复杂这样子，和电影的走向不咋一样

（二）  
“我不想害你，从来都没想过。”格兰特冲着巴基眨了眨眼睛。  
“你在好奇我为什么盯着你不放吗？”他伸出右手，把小Omega整个人圈进胳膊里，那不是一个拥抱，即使巴基此前已经哭得呼吸不畅，还是实实在在地感受到了对方骨子里渗出来的压迫和恶意。  
“我想要属于自己的那一笔遗产，但更想要你。”

他这样说着，声音越压越低，却仍然清晰可闻。巴基哆嗦了一下，肩膀被他捏得生疼，下意识地缩了缩，又反应过来自己这是在往格兰特的方向靠拢，禁不住又气恼又害羞。  
格兰特对着他的颈窝重重地呵了一口气，满意地看着小护工的侧颊一点点泛红，逐渐烧到了耳根。手上并不松劲，心里却暗想“什么想要你想要遗产的，你也是老头子的遗产，而且值个好价钱。”  
“从我第一次看见你……”格兰特用拇指戳了戳巴基的右颊，不甚光滑的皮肤蹭得Omega颇为难受。可他似乎被刚才的恐吓抽干了力气，一时忘记了躲闪。  
“我完了，是吗？”他淡淡地苦笑了一下，扯了扯嘴角。  
格兰特看得喜不自胜。  
“怎么会！”他夸张地拧起了眉毛。“你还有我，我会帮你！帮你脱罪，帮你合法合理地继承这一大笔财富！布兰科自以为聪明，其实手里压根没有证据。”  
“他有的，他会有的……血液里不正常的吗啡浓度……”巴基的睫毛颤动着，似乎又要哭出来了。  
“我可以帮你销毁证据。”  
“可是你的家人，他们万一抓住这个把柄……”  
“傻孩子！”格兰特揉了揉他的棕发。“我会用手头的资本，帮你办到所有那些你需要办到的事情。”

“是吗，格兰特少爷？”Omega的眼神忽然凌厉起来，“可是你拥有的一切资源，已经在遗嘱中被交付给我了。”  
“哦，别这么说。”格兰特面不改色，手上甚至加大了几分力气。“你或许办得到，就像哈兰曾经告诉我的那样，你甚至比我更擅长下棋。”  
“可我不是在和你较量，小Omega，这是一场单方面的猎捕，你甚至没资格参赛，只是那个绑着红绸子的头等奖品。”  
“你想和我赌一赌吗？赌我有没有‘得不到你就毁掉你’的狠心？”  
这没什么好赌的，巴基从未怀疑过格兰特的手腕。  
他有些疲惫地揉了揉酸痛的眼睛，侧头问道：“那么，Steve，你需要我做什么？”  
“我他妈的说了别这么叫我！”格兰特猛地把右手伸到他胸口，惩罚是的狠狠掐了一把。那绝对不是在调情，但巴基觉得比起惩罚，倒更像是被揭穿了什么秘密后恼羞成怒的情绪外露。  
格兰特是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，这绝对没争议，只是他游刃有余想气你的时候反而会摆出一副夸张又做作的“风度翩翩”，而不是像这样凶狠地斥责。  
不过很快，他又换上了那种欠揍的、笑眯眯的神情。  
“好吧，你愿意这样称呼也可以——看不出来你喜欢做小女仆，啧，这什么情趣？”

“少废话。”巴基挣了挣，换来又一阵狎侮的揉捏。  
“从今天开始，搬到我家里住。”  
“可是我……”  
“会有人照顾你的妹妹。”  
“这不行！你不能——”他忽然被捂住了嘴，史蒂夫凑过来，极快地舔了一下他的耳垂。  
“我可以，事实上……”他抬起手腕看了一眼时间，“她已经在接受我的照顾了。”

史蒂夫疯了！巴基绝望地瘫在他臂弯里，他相信这个人办得出绑架和撕票的事情。  
“回家吧，小美人。”

“你是不是这样勾引哈兰的？用你流着水的小洞。”  
“你是不是被他艹得浑身都软了，这才注射错了药剂？”  
巴基被他的手指玩弄得泪水涟涟，史蒂夫丝毫不怜惜他，一边骂一边逼问。他知道这个混蛋一定卧室装好了窃听器或是针孔摄像机，一句话也不敢说，只能咬着嘴唇拼命摇头。  
史蒂夫像是被激怒了一样扑上来，一边啃咬着他的唇瓣，一边不打招呼地进入了他的身体。巴基只觉得下身一阵钝痛，梗着脖子不肯发出声音，眼泪却吧嗒吧嗒地滚落在枕巾上。  
史蒂夫甚至不等他适应，舔着他的眼睛重重地压了上来，抱着对方腰肢的双手捏得那里一片青紫。他挺了几下腰，巴基下意识地伸出手想要推拒。  
“我说过什么话？”史蒂夫把他的双手按回枕头下面。  
“不许呜呜，不许……”，巴基抽噎着说到一半，忽然全身一软，史蒂夫趁他说话分神撞进了从未被开拓过的生殖腔。  
Omega的短促地惊叫了一声，而尖叫的后半截似乎卡在了嗓子里，他的双眼猛地瞪大，疼得脸色发白，额头上也冷汗岑岑。过载的快感和痛楚并发，他小小地翻了个白眼，嘴唇被咬破了一点皮，一小股唾液混着血丝从嘴角流了下来。

史蒂夫自己也有些惊讶。  
“你怎么……”他有些不太敢相信，“别告诉我你是第一次……”  
巴基吸了几口气才找回自己的意识，他忽然疯了似的扭动起来，主动把自己往史蒂夫胯下顶送过去，动作毫无章法，似乎恨不得自己立时被Alpha按在床上凌虐致死。  
那就不用再面对这些足以把他逼上绝路的事情了。  
“喂，喂！你……”史蒂夫反而被他不要命的架势吓到了，虽然还硬得发疼，却实在没了兴致。  
他退了出来，巴基像个被卸了发条的玩偶一样瘫在床上，眼睛无神地瞪视着天花板。  
史蒂夫对着他的脸抚慰自己，咬着牙骂出一连串的脏话：从那双看上去纯洁得要死的绿眼睛到手感好到爆炸的翘臀。  
“可是你为什么反应那么大？Omega不是只有初夜会那个样子吗？哦操……我知道哈兰肯定没多大本事睡你了，可是他连玩具也没给你用过？”  
“好的，我现在觉得他妈的哈兰和我并不是那么像了，他肯定阳wei！那我妈他妈的是哪里来的……”  
巴基偏头咬住了枕巾的一个角，默不作声地只是一个劲儿哭。  
他和每一个独身的小Omega一样，偷偷期待过自己未来伴侣的模样，也红着脸幻想过自己的新婚——至少他一直认为第一次亲密关系会发生在自己和爱人结为合法伴侣之后。  
那个人会热情地吻他，急切却又耐心地剥去他的衣物，夸他可爱乖巧，告诉他不要害怕，把一切交给自己就好。  
他怎么会舍得自己疼成这样呢？怎么会一边占有了他，一边又用那样肮脏的词汇形容他呢？

史蒂夫原本打算把体液弄到他脸上的——一定性感得要命。却不知道为什么竟然没忍心，老天，格兰特少爷已经七十年没产生过“不忍心”这种稀罕想法了。  
他草草地收拾完，实在不尽兴，看着床上的Omega兀自哭哭啼啼委委屈屈，不由得大为恼怒。  
“我从五数到一，你要是还在哭，我绝对会把你玩死在床上。”他不耐烦地威胁。  
“五——”  
“对不起，我不想……”  
“四——”  
“真的很，呃呜呜……”  
“三——”  
“疼……”  
“二——”  
“Steve……”

“……一点九。”  
“一点八、一点七……一点一、一点零九、一点零八……”  
“行了！你他妈的又哭了五分钟了！以为我不敢吗？”  
“那，算我错了行不行？我哪知道你居然还特么的是个雏……”  
“嘶——”史蒂夫倒吸了一口气，因为Omega迷迷糊糊地咬住了自己伸过去替他擦眼泪的手腕。  
他下意识地就想把他甩开，巴基却自己松了牙关，屈服似的轻轻舔了一下他的掌心。  
史蒂夫一呆，心里像被小奶猫没长出指甲的小爪子挠了一下，麻酥酥地发痒。

然后一把捞起了半蜷着身子的巴基。

猜一猜少爷一把抱起来要干啥：  
A、继续刚才未竟的事业；  
B、叼着腺体一口咬下去；  
C、摸摸亲亲抱抱举高高；  
D、扔到浴缸里让他洗澡；  
E、塞进大衣里扫地出门；  
F、拿刚才的录像威胁他；  
G、评论区自行发挥嘿嘿。


	3. 热冰（三）

利刃出鞘AU  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
少爷史蒂夫|小护工巴基

（三）  
史蒂夫一把捞起了浑身颤抖的Omega，“小馋猫”，他咬着巴基的耳朵低声唤。  
巴基浑身酸软地任他抱着，连抗拒的力气都没了，他求饶似的伸出粉舌，像再讨好地舔一舔史蒂夫的手掌。  
“不用那么害怕，小美人。”史蒂夫哄着他，细细吻去巴基眼睫上的泪水。“有些事情你要是不喜欢，我们大可以商量着来。”

巴基还难受得吸着凉气，听到这些话稍稍宽慰。他想说“你睡也睡了，可以放我回去看一眼瑞贝卡了吧？我得和她解释一下这是怎么回事。”  
正在盘算着怎么措辞不容易惹得身后这个混球生气，一股夹杂着Alpha信息素的气息猛地喷到了后颈，他本能地想要躲闪，却哪里还来得及。  
史蒂夫的犬齿刺破了他的腺体，狠狠地咬住他，生怕有人抢似的。巴基吓得呆了，他没想到史蒂夫居然真的疯到这个程度，或者说，他的大脑已经完成不了“思考”这样复杂的行为了，而大脑的主人也像被拎住后颈的幼猫一样，被定在了原地。  
疼痛从伤口传遍四肢百骸，那不同于被贯穿的“皮肉之苦”，Omega最脆弱的要害被死死叼住，他耳鸣目眩，短暂地失去了知觉，却很快被剧痛唤醒，连惨叫都发不出来。  
发麻的手脚一点点恢复知觉，肌肉痉挛起来，像少年人长个子抽筋似的疼。巴基呜咽着使劲摇头，想把痛楚从那里赶出去。

史蒂夫含了一口不知什么液体，借着亲吻喂给他。最后一点理智驱使着Omega向后躲避这个标记了他的可怕家伙，他呛了一下，剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
“抱歉，Bucky。”史蒂夫拍着巴基的后背轻笑，第一次叫了他的名字。“我刚才说有些事儿你可以和我商量，但这种没什么商量余地的事情，我还是更喜欢给你带来惊喜。”  
“你这个，彻头彻尾的……”巴基虚弱地转过头，有气无力地瞪视着行凶者。  
“混蛋。”史蒂夫接上了他断断续续的话头，“你想说这个吗？”  
他笑嘻嘻地搂紧了不着片缕的Omega，一边吻他一边左右轻摇，“我是混蛋，你呢？为了争夺遗产和老鳏夫上床的小母狗小贱人，我们俩一奸一盗，正好天生一对。”（注1）

虽然早就在圣诞节玩杀人游戏的时候，见识过史蒂夫假扮预言家时的演技，巴基还是被这个男人的不要脸程度惊讶到了。  
可他现在实在没什么力气表达自己的不满和讶异，只得任由对方抱着自己又啃又咬。  
史蒂夫却没继续做更过分的事情，哄了他一阵子就轻轻把人放下，转身去端回来了一盆热水。  
“我刚才喝了什么？”史蒂夫用替他擦拭身体的时候，巴基忽然想起来。  
“让你舒服一些的小玩意儿，放心，不是毒药。”他把毛巾浸湿，细细地擦去巴基身上的汗液和别的、乱七八糟的液体，小心地避开了他后颈的伤口。  
“怎么会有人用自己的唇吻给别人下毒呢？哦，似乎也有的……”他笑着拉起巴基，又咬了咬他的嘴唇，“不留下一滴给我吗？我要吻着你的嘴唇，也许这上面还留着一些毒液，可以让我当作兴奋剂服下而死去。”（注2）  
巴基嘲讽地扯了扯嘴角，却被牵动了下唇的伤口，只得作罢。

“我接下来该怎么办？”巴基缩在沙发上，尽可能把自己整个人藏进毯子里。史蒂夫不给他找衣服，就那么大大咧咧坐在地毯上看着他。  
“先躲在我这里，避一避风头。少和布兰科接触，等着外面的舆论慢慢发酵。”  
“然后呢，”他说着伸出手，把Omega的一小缕头发绕在自己的食指上玩。“我会透出消息——你是个Omega。”  
巴基猛地坐了起来，“你说过不会……”  
他身上的毯子滑落了小半截，史蒂夫眯着眼睛戳了戳Omega的锁骨。“嘿，我是告诉你如果不听话就会曝光这些，可没说你听话了就不把消息放出去。”  
巴基气结，史蒂夫放肆地笑了起来。笑完，才又正色道：“逗你玩的，这对你有好处——布兰科也会被舆论引导，转而开始把针对你调查的重心放到你和哈兰的不正当私情上面去。”  
“你混蛋！”巴基的眼泪“唰”地涌了出来，“你明知道我没有！”  
“可惜我知道没有用，媒体和那些爱管闲事的公众可一点儿也不知道。嗯，除非你想把刚才的视频发布出去，让所有人都看明白，你的第一次姓经历是今晚才发生的。”  
“放心，小母狗。你这么讨厌我，我当然不会败坏你的名声——我会记得给自己打码的。”

“我什么都可以给你……”小护工崩溃地跌回沙发上，“放过我妹妹就行。”  
“她好着呢，只要你乖乖地听我话。”  
巴基忙不迭地点头，拽着毛毯的双手微微颤抖，脸颊被标记带来的燥热惹得红扑扑的。  
“好孩子。”史蒂夫微笑着夸奖他，施舍似的伸出一只手。Omega垂着眼睛，低头吻了他一下。  
“我给你准备了一些小礼物。”

“戴在脖子上就好。”史蒂夫说着，从膝盖上的小匣子里拿出一个皮制的项圈。  
“在外面也要戴着？可是它太显眼……”  
“你可以穿高领的衣服。”史蒂夫漫不经心地随口敷衍，反正尴尬出丑的总不会是他。项圈已经被套在了Omega脖颈上，史蒂夫给他仔仔细细地戴正，忽然按动了手里一个小小的遥控装置。  
项圈顿时噼里啪啦地放出一小阵电流，Omega惨叫一声倒在他怀里。  
“啵！”史蒂夫低下头，很响亮地亲了他一下。“看来效果不错。”他满意地点了点头。  
“我本来想把这个会放电的小玩意儿塞到你身体里。”他说着又掏出一枚指甲盖大小的球，那上面带着凹凸不平的小疙瘩。巴基还没看清，史蒂夫就掐开他的牙关，把那小东西在他舌头上蹭了蹭。

“看你表现吧，乖狗狗套一根狗链就够了，是不是？” 

注：  
1、写于2019.12.1，“天生一对”是个小梗，纪念一下吧。（不知道有没有懂这个梗的校友哈哈哈）  
2、《罗密欧与朱丽叶》中朱丽叶的台词。


	4. 热冰（四）

利刃出鞘AU  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警

(四）  
巴基被禁足了三天。

当然也被翻来覆去地艹了三天。史蒂夫和他的家人分开居住，哦老天，当然是分开居住，谁受得了他这种混蛋呢？  
房子大而空旷，处处带着一股阴狠又恶劣，而家具摆设也和它们的主人一样，透出一股玩世不恭。  
史蒂夫没有没收他的手机，只是在拿给他的衬衫扣子里安装了窃听器。“别想多，只是为了录下你叫床的美妙声音。”  
这分明就是污蔑，巴基懒得和他争辩——他不否认自己三天来逆来顺受丝毫不反抗，却实在没怎么叫出声，甚至被丢在沙发上的时候也没有。  
对，沙发，史蒂夫说的“叫床声”尤其不准确，三天里他们并不总是在床上干那档子破事。史蒂夫家里的一切都是乱糟糟冷冰冰的，唯有那张沙发松软又有格调，显然不是这家伙自己买的。  
不是常人会采用的那种、双方都舒服些的正常姿势，史蒂夫那天一进门就冲过来把他拦腰抱起，然后整个人扔到了沙发靠背上，让他头朝下趴在那里，臀部被迫撅了起来。  
贞操裤被他用钥匙打卡了，这是Omega身上唯一能够“蔽体”的东西，现在他是字面意义上的“赤诚”了，浑身只有那个皮革和金属做成的项圈。

床伴也是分好坏的。有的人会很照顾对方的体验，也有的人只顾着自己舒服，更有甚者，比如史蒂夫——他偏爱在能让他自己爽到的方法中选择让床伴最难耐最没有尊严的一种。  
巴基被他顶弄得呜呜哀鸣，那称不上“叫”，只是一些破碎的、哼哼唧唧的喘息。他耳边循环播放着史蒂夫第一天晚上说的“这不是一场较量，只是单方面的捕猎。”  
这混蛋说得没错，只是一场游戏，规则由史蒂夫制定，还他妈的可以随时更改。  
比如现在，“我想好了，明天你跟我回一趟斯伦丁家，以伴侣的身份。”  
格兰特少爷的伴侣费力地用手撑住沙发坐垫，惊讶地回过头。  
“傻成这样居然还能学会围棋？你之前没想过吗？”  
“当着自己家人不必隐瞒什么，你明天得穿低领的衣服，把我送你的狗项圈亮出来。”史蒂夫说着重重地掐了掐他的臀肉，又拍了几下，把雪白的两团揉出可怜兮兮的红印。  
“让那群狗东西睁大眼睛看看，冷冰冰地打败了他们的小护工是怎样心甘情愿做我床上的奴隶的。”

“他疯了。”巴基想，可他同时又想起别惹疯子。  
“遗产继承人是个Omega”的消息一放出去，整座城市几乎都炸了锅。史蒂夫特意挑选了一张格外诱人的照片，照片中的巴基眼神略微迷茫，似乎还含着水汽，用小报头条撰稿人的原话来形容，就是那种“生理指数正常的Alpha看了都会硬”的样子。  
但这丝毫不影响史蒂夫的好心情——通常来说独占欲强烈的Alpha们不会愿意看到有人用这样言辞形容自己的Omega。  
不过，正如他自己承认的：“你只是我的一条狗，或者说，Omega都是狗。”这句话足够被他的表妹梅格骂一整年的。

可是巴基自己也好，梅格也好，甚至是史蒂夫的母亲琳达，都没能阻止他大摇大摆地带着Omega回家。  
满屋子人都在这位遗产继承人的面前拘谨了起来，连琳达都有些不那么自在，一根接着一根地抽着烟，而乔妮也破天荒没有大谈特谈吸烟的十六种害处。  
史蒂夫却旁若无人地和他搂搂抱抱，亲爱的蜜糖小甜饼小卷心菜，叫得肉麻无比。所有人都知道他只是看上了Omega的那一份遗产，可是所有人同样也都不明白这个虽说脾气好，却很有点骨气的小护工是怎么瞎了眼看上史蒂夫的，图什么呢？  
“什么也不图，我们是真爱。”史蒂夫眯着眼睛，好像他自己相信这句话似的。  
“事实上他一天离了我的……”他做了个下流又低俗的口型，作势要含住什么东西，“就受不了。”  
换在平时，一屋子的人早就骂成一团了，今天却十分安静，每个人都盯着巴基，等着他做出点什么正常的反应。  
没有反应，巴基的脸颊红得仿佛要滴血，却到底没敢顶撞格兰特少爷。“Steve……”他这么低低地叫了一声，话一出口又发觉自己羞愤之下干了蠢事：这几天在床上他都是这么叫的，为了自贬身份取悦对方，一不小心就叫顺了嘴。  
一头雾水看戏的斯伦丁家人更疑惑了，巴恩斯有什么被奴役被虐待的倾向吗？倘若是这样那倒是说得通了，毕竟格兰特少爷在花花公子业内的名声也不怎么样，对床伴向来是出了名的不体贴不尊重，也似乎格外喜欢和那些能被他拿捏在手心里的“下等人”鬼混。传言他十七岁第一次睡了自己的年轻女仆，第二天醒来就把人辞了。

“吃饼干吗？”史蒂夫像是没听出这个称呼有什么不对劲一样，他虽然问的是“吃吗？”手指却已经捏了一块塞进了巴基嘴里。  
这动作原本很亲密，不知道是他从什么电影里学来的，只可惜学得实在不到位，丝毫不像是给情人喂小点心，倒像是拿着狗饼干训狗，就差抛起来让对方接住了。  
“我们下个月就要订婚了，在我那边，不要缺席哦。”  
琳达张了张嘴，看上去想说点什么。她对当年避孕失败整出来的这个便宜儿子一直没那么关心，现在不太好意思摆出一个“合格母亲”应有的架势，再来盘问孩子的婚姻大事。  
就这么一犹豫的功夫，史蒂夫已经拉着他的Omega往门口走去。他今天还是“大发慈悲”地取掉了项圈，可是也坚持让巴基穿着低领毛衣，后颈露出一个清清楚楚的红肿牙印，看上去诱惑又凄惨。

“再见了诸位，我的Omega说他迫不及待地想和我去车里来一发。”


	5. 热冰（五）

利刃出鞘AU  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警

（五）  
“我知道你干了什么。”  
巴基在自己的出租屋里发现了这封匿名信件，一同寄来的还有一张不完整的血检报告的复印件，想来是寄信者为了避免这件事泄露到不相干的人那里，被其他敲诈者分一杯羹。  
“怎么了？”史蒂夫当然是陪着他一起来的。这是他被标记后的第七天，这些天里他只要离开对方的地盘，就必须乖乖地接受监视。  
“我完了，他们知道了。”巴基拿着报告单的双手微微颤抖，无力地向后一倒靠在墙上。史蒂夫下意识地伸手护住他的后脑，反应过来自己在干什么之后，又恼怒地撤开手，做贼心虚似的瞥了巴基一眼。  
巴基压根顾不上关心他在干什么，何苦呢？早知道要被人攥在手心里拿捏，直到身败名裂，他又何必受格兰特少爷的威胁呢？  
他原本以为这个混蛋满嘴里不会有一句实话，前几天却发现自己想错了——“在车里来一发”这句话就是真的。

格兰特少爷从不怜惜那些“身外之物”，比如他买给Omega的昂贵毛衣，比如他自己的车坐垫，又比如那件被他当作毯子铺在放平了的车座上、事后沾满浊液的羊绒大衣。  
Omega的上衣被褪到头顶，顺势打了个紧紧的结绑住双手，史蒂夫扯掉他的外裤，却并没把他之前塞进去的小玩意儿取出来。  
“虽然你已经很乖啦，可是我说过，狗链还是得有一条的。唔，你要是不喜欢这个……”他探手进去摸到那个小球，把它往里推了推，又指着对方胸口，“我可以考虑在这里给你穿两个环代替。”  
史蒂夫向来无所事事，自从标记了他之后就开始没日没夜地和他厮混，从客厅到书房——他平时绝对不会光顾的地方，再到卧室，拉上窗帘昏天黑地。  
他办了数不清的俱乐部会员，射击马术化学高尔夫，说实话每一样都干得不错，举手投足间却总带着那么一股低俗的味道，浑不像个从小打钞票堆里爬出来的贵族少爷。  
他带着巴基出入那些灯红酒绿的场所，好像从外祖那里“继承”了一个Omega并不是什么丢人的丑事一样，向他的狐朋狗友介绍巴基，并炫耀他的美貌和可口，然后跟着他们一起对手足无措的Omega开些下流玩笑。  
他逼着Omega穿着紧身低领的小皮衣和低腰皮裤，完整地露出脖子上的项圈。臀缝也隐约可见，巴基站起来走动的时候甚至能从背后看出两条细电线的痕迹——生怕别人不知道他在自己的Omega身体里塞了两枚跳蚤。

“别担心……”史蒂夫试图这样安慰一句，却忽然发觉自己的无力。他向来没在意过什么人，也不在意自己——足够薄情的人对自己本身也一定不会太过珍重的。  
“巴基会被他们带走。”他脑子里冒出来这句话，忽然没来由地慌乱起来。  
这个罗马尼亚来的漂亮男孩会因为过失杀人而失去遗产继承权，而他绝对赔偿不起罚金。  
有那么一瞬间他只想起父亲的那一套言论：“你明明有合法的移民方式，却偏偏选择偷渡，违反了法律就得承担后果，再善良也没用。”虽然和家人关系紧张，对那个在妻子面前唯唯诺诺，只知道拿小儿子出气的父亲也没什么崇敬的心理，这句话他却是一度认同的。  
可他这时候看着靠在墙壁上发抖的巴基，忽然在心里替他辩解了起来。“移民不是那么容易的事情，他一定，一定有什么苦衷。”仿佛预见到了父亲会对这句话发出什么样的反驳，他撇了撇嘴，在心里嘲弄道：“你一个背叛妻子、抛弃家庭的人就别天天满嘴的遵纪守法仁义道德了。”

可是他没办法对伯格那警长和布兰科侦探这么说，这样的辩护和“他是个好男孩，工作认真讨人喜爱所以他勾引了我祖父”的说法一样荒谬。  
他没法阻止这件事被抖出来，没法阻止巴基被遣送甚至入狱，拜他这一阵子刻意为之的高调所赐，这个“为了遗产爬上哈兰的床”，又“为了欲望委身于哈兰外孙”的放荡Omega已经被换着花样骂透了。  
他或许会在监狱里被强暴怀孕，出狱回国后也不可能再找到工作……史蒂夫心里蓦地一疼，这是他见过的、最善良负责的男孩子，却被斯伦丁家里的人毁了。  
且不说这一家人如何对他心怀叵测，花了多少工夫来造谣诽谤他，就连哈兰本人，尽管他毫无恶意，事实上却也用一封遗嘱把自己的忘年交置于险境。  
巴基说得对，哈兰此举更多的并不是为小护工着想，而是为了他“真正的家人”考虑——他不想让格兰特拥有一段像琳达那样名存实亡的婚姻，不想让梅格长成一个像她母亲一样满嘴谎言的虚伪女人。即使这帮人对他的苦心毫不领情，不惜败坏他的名誉，扣上一句莫须有的“他和这个护工有私情”。

当然了，一家人中最恶劣的自然是史蒂夫本人了，他现在最后悔的就是当初给布兰科  
“看着我，Bucky，看着我！”他扶住小家伙的肩膀，“听着，这不会是警方或者侦探来诈你的，他们没这个胆子钓鱼……”  
“有人知道了你的事，但他这样遮遮掩掩地寄过来一封信，显然不希望你暴露。”  
“他只是觊觎遗产，是斯伦丁家里的人。不要怕，他提什么条件你全盘答应就好……至于血检报告，我会帮你想办法处理。”  
“我手里也不缺他们的把柄。”他脸上忽然浮出一点怒色。

“相信我，至少这一次你得相信。我不会允许你出事的。”  
巴基警惕地瞪着他，“你怎么了？你不是这样的人……”  
史蒂夫这才觉察到自己失态，他遮掩似的干咳两声，轻佻地捏住巴基的下巴。  
“我的狗，自然只能我自己打。”然后不顾刚从恐惧中缓过来一点神的Omega拼命推拒拍打，弯腰把他扛在了肩膀上。

“你太紧张了，puppy，现在去和我做一点放松的事。”


	6. 热冰（六）

（六）  
“你今天不太专心。”说这话的时候史蒂夫正抓着Omega的头发，让他在自己腿间吞吐。  
巴基费力地试图抬眼看他，眼神湿漉漉的，脸颊上凸显出被他戳出来的痕迹。史蒂夫骂了一句什么脏话，拎着Omega让他坐在了自己身上。  
一星期来的头一次，他没有故意说一些讥讽的话让巴基难堪，也没有用什么奇奇怪怪的玩具。只是掐着对方的腰，听他发出急促的喘息和小小的哭吟。  
“你他妈的就不能自己动动吗？”他有些不耐烦地抱怨，手掌重重地在Omega的臀肉上拍了两巴掌。“没劲，跟奸尸一样。”  
巴基咬着牙不让自己大声呻吟出来，尽可能让自己的声调平稳正常，“你试过吗？看不出格兰特少爷还有这种癖好。”  
史蒂夫冷笑一声，一翻身把他压在床垫里，狠狠地朝着他体内的敏感点撞过去。“从前没试过，可你要是不乖，我可以试一试：首先要把你操死在这里。”  
他说着撞进了Omega的生殖腔，这一周来他没怎么碰过那里，没人知道他为什么放弃了绝大部分Alpha都无法抗拒的享受，或许是怕巴基怀孕。  
“不过在那之前你最好先给我生个孩子，孩子你懂吗？然后嫁给我，你知道，婚内操死你不会被判那么久。哈哈，我开玩笑的宝贝儿，我会替你伪造一个完美的死亡现场，然后戴着白玫瑰出席你的葬礼。”  
“你不会有机会立遗嘱的，亲爱的小荡妇，这一切只能顺位继承，给你的孩子，我的种，还有我本人，你亲爱的丈夫。”  
巴基哭喘着踢他，用牙齿咬他的肩膀，史蒂夫“嘶”地吸了一口凉气，报复似的猛地一下子撞开了生殖腔。  
Omega一呆，连日来已经被侍弄得烂熟的身体没有太激烈的抗拒，轻轻的一阵酸痛过后，快感淹没了他的意识。巴基松开了牙齿，或者说张开了嘴，他失神地捱了半晌，才忽然从喉咙里发出一声嘶哑的呻吟。  
那不是欢爱中的娇喘，甚至不是求饶或求救，因为知道无人可求。  
只是毫无意义的嘶吼嚎叫，只为了宣泄绝望和愤怒。  
他开始没命地挣扎，对着史蒂夫拳打脚踢，甚至顾不上对方的下体还埋在自己的生殖腔里。  
“你杀了我吧，就现在，我不会和你结婚，不会给你生孩子，永远永远都不会的！”他哭了起来，从来没哭得这么凶过，连被标记的那天都没有。

史蒂夫撇着嘴退了出来，自己撸动了一阵子。这次他没留什么情面，把体液一丁点不浪费地喷到了Omega脸上。  
“我没看出来你不愿意。”他说着用手指蘸了一点那脏东西，又把手指探到了巴基嘴里，来回搅弄他的舌头。  
“你的小屁股愿意得很，它天天流着眼泪求我塞点什么东西进去，说自己饿坏了，一定要求我射点什么喂饱它。”  
他说罢又恶狠狠地拧了拧Omega胸口嫣红的两点，“我还是想给你穿两个环，然后用链子和贞操带拴在一起，我新买了一个带按摩棒的贞操带给你，你会喜欢的。我们要不要打赌它能不能让你在两分钟之内泄出来？我觉得你做得到，你输了就被我肏一顿，我输了的话，就允许你自己肏自己一顿，然后在被我……”  
他没说下去，巴基狠狠地咬住了他伸进去的手指，血液涌了出来。

他凶狠地瞪视着史蒂夫，后者脸上却没有半分害怕的神色——那种凶狠不太具有攻击性，就像是怕极了的温柔小鹿含着眼泪跺着小蹄子虚张声势。  
史蒂夫任他咬着，居然慢慢平复了下去，这狠狠的一口似乎把他咬破了一个几不可见的缝，周身狠辣的戾气似乎从那里渗出去了不少。  
过了一阵子，巴基终于脱力地向旁边一歪头，这才反应过来自己激愤之下做了什么，不由得后怕起来。

“去洗洗。”史蒂夫不知怎么地并没发作，就像被咬伤的不是他一样，他甚至俯下身子把Omega拦腰抱了起来。  
或许他打算把我按进浴缸里淹死。巴基讷讷地想，他头脑昏昏沉沉的，不太想接受这种死法，老天，他连游泳都不会，一直很怕水。  
他又挣扎起来，这次却连伤人或自卫的力气都没有了，只是呜呜咽咽地在史蒂夫怀里扑腾，手指软软地抓挠对方的后背。

“别闹了，小猫咪。”史蒂夫不知道他在想什么，只觉得他像极了小奶猫，连指甲都还是软乎乎的。他犹豫了一下，忽然凑近了，在巴基被汗水和泪水打湿的鼻尖上舔了一口。  
Omega一怔，被湿热的触感弄得激灵了一下，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
史蒂夫见他抬眼看向自己，脸上一闪而过的温和笑意登时化为贱戳戳的欠揍模样，他煞有介事地砸吧了两下嘴，“精液在你脸上都变甜了。”

“你咬的，舔一舔。”抱着Omega泡进温水里，他把自己的手指举到对方跟前。  
巴基驯顺地垂下眼帘，伸出粉舌怯生生地舔弄了几下。  
水汽在浴室中升腾弥漫，插电的小香薰炉尽职尽责地喷出混着香薰的小液滴，气氛一时有些暧昧。

暧昧，那种撩得人心里发痒的暧昧。  
简单粗暴的交媾能让Alpha变成只会用下半身思考的兽物，会让Omega变成只会流水浪叫的荡妇，却撩不动人心。  
就像那些一顿吃掉十五只炸鸡的“美食主播”，其实半点也不“美”，也并不太馋人。

这气氛太尴尬了，对巴基来说自然是这样，殊不知史蒂夫也同样疏于此道。他懂得数不清的上床姿势，却从没磨砺过吻技，知道一百种把Omega威逼利诱着脱光衣物的方法，却不知道怎么在事后安慰一个受惊了的小哭包。  
“我真想在你的小屁股上纹上‘格兰特的专属婊子’。”他忽然没头没脑地说，似乎只是为了打破僵局。  
说完自己也知道这实在是不知所云，可惜说出来的话就收不回来了，只得皱了皱眉头。  
巴基愣愣地扭过头，不知道自己又怎么惹着他了，轻轻缩了缩身子。

史蒂夫盯着他看了一会儿，自嘲似的，他忽然嗤地笑了一声，然后猛地搂过巴基的肩膀，不由分说地吻了上去。


	7. 热冰（九）

利刃出鞘AU  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警

（九）  
史蒂夫把他按在床沿上，火急火燎地贴上去舔咬。  
两人的唇舌交缠在一起，接着就是匹配好的信息素，再之后肢体也纠缠起来。

巴基的意识里第一次产生了“一对”这样的想法，他一直抵触着史蒂夫的触碰，也一直清楚自己是被他逼迫的，而那些生理反应不过是Omega的天性，随便换个什么人来也没差别。  
不对，随便换个Alpha来，给他的感觉或许都比史蒂夫要好一点。  
可是现在这个人喘着粗气在他耳边一叠声地叫“Bucky”，双手在他身上四处点火，头一回没那么让人想把他推开。

契合，莫名其妙的契合，没人能解释得通，千百年来的Omega都是这么稀里糊涂地就和标记对象过了一辈子，通过那个深深的牙印感知对方的喜怒哀乐。被压制也被遵从，被享用也被供奉，被榨取也被宠爱。  
没人能把身体的愉悦和情感的慰藉一丝一缕地分开，也没人知道自己是从哪一刻开始，再也分不清欲和爱。  
至少巴基分不清，他只是忽然发现自己的身体像服了什么情药那样干渴，整个人似乎缺了一块——他或许再也没法把这个强占了他的混蛋从生命中彻彻底底剔除出去了。

这样的认知让他羞愧又失望地发出了一声小小的哀鸣，史蒂夫以为弄疼了他，停下来深深地吻他，把那声呜咽吞吃入腹。  
“难受吗？”他耷拉着眼角，看上去颇为担心。  
巴基没吱声，只是用手臂搂住他的脖子。  
史蒂夫轻轻一笑，像受到什么了不得的鼓舞一样，“伺候”得越发尽心尽力。  
“不要忍着，小家伙，为我叫出来。”他说着便朝对方身体里最敏感的那一小块猛撞，一下一下顶入Omega湿软的生殖腔。  
巴基带着哭腔喘了起来，随着他的节奏奶声奶气地叫，史蒂夫听得头皮一麻，把身下人翻了个面，叼着Omega的后颈狠狠折磨他泥泞的生殖腔。

巴基的手指抠住床单，又被史蒂夫掰开攥紧，他的手比Omega大出一截，覆在他手背上，手指从巴基的指缝间穿过，安慰似的捏了捏。  
“让我转过去，Steve……”巴基哭喘着求他，觉得自己有点吃不消了，“我不喜欢这样。”  
他不知道史蒂夫会作何回答，或许是一句“狗都是这个姿势”，心里害怕，又情急智生地加了一句，“让我看着你。”  
史蒂夫愣了一下，连忙抱着他仰面躺在床上，简直有些受宠若惊。  
“你在担心什么？”他吻去巴基眼角的泪水，“别害怕我。”  
巴基没再说话，他累得没力气思考。这样正好，不用纠结是不是应该时刻提醒自己被强行标记的耻辱，或者警告自己永远不要忘记厌恶这个正热烈地亲吻他的人。  
只用像最廉价的应招女郎一样发出甜浪的娇喘，抱紧在他身上起伏的人，在他后背留下小猫一样的挠痕。

巴基或许让自己的思绪飘得太远了，因为Alpha在生殖腔里成结的时候他才惊恐地反应过来，吓得几乎傻了。  
“Ste……Steve……”他惊惶地挣扎起来，困惑地看着史蒂夫，像抓住什么救命稻草一样紧紧抱住了他，早就迷迷糊糊地分不清行凶者和保护者。

“抱歉，我没忍住。”他语气真诚，却一点也不含糊地继续顶了顶胯，浓稠的体液一汩汩灌进了Omega的小小腔口，像泡发过种子播撒在丰沃的土壤里，拼命汲取养分。  
巴基结结实实地吓哭了，他从未想过自己会未婚先孕，有一个苟合而来的私生子。即使这些天早就被史蒂夫里里外外艹开了，也还依然心存侥幸。  
“对不起，你不愿意的话我们就吃药，吃药行不行？”史蒂夫退了出来，温言哄劝道。  
巴基打了个哭嗝，抽抽搭搭地点头。  
史蒂夫神色一黯，也没再说什么，走到浴室去给他兑了一浴缸热水。  
“反正都要吃药，这里最后再洗，你先含一会儿。”他的语气有些恶劣，像是小孩子赌气那样气鼓鼓的。巴基顺从地收紧了那里的肌肉，不让它流出来，直到史蒂夫拿来小塞子卡在穴口。

次日清晨他果然早早地送来温水和药片，不情不愿地给Omega喂下。巴基困得眼睛都睁不开，还得忍受史蒂夫没完没了地又吻又摸，实在是不胜其烦。  
他乖乖地张嘴叼住药片，趁着对方没反悔，赶紧接过水杯送了下去。  
史蒂夫像是被人打了一拳那样，垂头丧气地坐在床边。他也不说话，钻进巴基怀里一个劲地拱来拱去。

门铃在这时候响了起来，史蒂夫唰地站起，似乎对来者的打扰大为恼怒。

“小娜？这么早你他……”巴基听到他在门口咋呼，可是没说出来的半句粗口忽然就没了下文。  
“嘿，瑞贝卡小天使，真高兴又见到你啦！”他压低声音招呼，语气颇为讨好。  
巴基先是喜不自禁，可是刚把被子掀开一角，又发现自己只穿了一件几乎透明的薄纱睡衣，满身欢爱的痕迹半点也遮掩不住，不由得惊惶起来。  
瑞贝卡才九岁，对这些事情正是又好奇又抵触的年纪，巴基不知道她懂得了多少。但他记得自己那个年纪的时候，是把这些当作不齿的事情看待的。  
他能为了妹妹献出自己的童贞，这是却忽然不太敢见她。  
他要怎么和小姑娘解释呢？说我是为了保护你，才像母狗一样被一个非亲非故的Alpha没日没夜地干了几十次？

“我实在哄不好了，这小丫头分化之后绝对是个帅炸了的Alpha。”娜塔莎无奈地一摊手，“她吃早饭的时候拿着切牛排的餐刀比在自己脖子上，说‘我知道那天来的男人不是好东西，小娜姐姐你带我去见我哥哥’。宝贝儿，你是不是早熟得有点过头了？”  
“Bucky在哪里？”巴基听到瑞贝卡“厉声”喝问，心疼地无以复加。小姑娘明明怕得不行，声音抖颤抖着，却半点也不肯示弱。  
“他病了，瑞贝卡，他正在我家里……”  
“骗子！”瑞贝卡打断了他，“他自己就有护士资格，你？你会照顾人吗？生病了就送他去医院，你把我哥哥怎么样了？”

“嘿，贝卡，亲爱的。”巴基裹着毛毯走了出来，右手扶着墙壁。史蒂夫昨天虽然已经算挺小心了，可他还是轻微伤到了胯，这时候走不大稳路。  
瑞贝卡像枚炮弹一样朝他冲了过来，史蒂夫看上去想劝她句什么，却发现自己无话可说。小姑娘风风火火地跑到近前，看上去原本想扑到他怀里，看他这副憔悴模样又没敢冒失。  
“你怎么了？谁欺负你了？”她拽着那条毯子哭道，“你那天早上出门时还是好好的！让我看看你怎么了……”  
巴基吓得一把裹紧了身上的毛毯，又要一面安抚妹妹，委实狼狈不堪。

“我没事，亲爱的。”他求救地看向史蒂夫，可对方比他还要窘迫尴尬，双手抬起来又放下，像个出了故障的木偶。  
“我惹到了坏人，格兰特少爷在保护我。”他咬着牙挤出了一个笑容。

“他是我爱人。”


	8. 热冰（十五）

利刃出鞘AU  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警  
剧透预警

（十五）  
巴基没怎么出入过酒吧之类的场所，这时候乍一见到史蒂夫醉醺醺的样子丝毫不起疑心。  
倘若他再有经验一点，就会发觉对方身上的那股酒味并不是混合了烟草和食物油烟气的恶臭味道，而是好闻的朗姆酒香水。而他衣服上虽然沾了些泥点，却烫得平平整整，总之不会是在酒吧买醉的人能保持的整洁。  
史蒂夫看上去醉得人事不知，但还能自己走路。他也不让其他人搀扶，只是死死地搂着巴基的腰，跌跌撞撞地和他一起走，把满身的泥浆蹭到Omega身上。  
“拜托你，帮我把他扶到浴室。”三个人艰难地走回屋里，巴基小声对年轻的男仆说道。对方冲着他露出一个“没关系我都懂”的表情。  
巴基把他放在浴室门口的地毯上，把浴缸里放满了热水。他用手试了试温度，回身去扶史蒂夫。  
泥浆弄脏的外套和衬衫被他红着脸褪下，一同剥落的还有外裤，再里面他实在不敢碰了，哆哆嗦嗦地把人往浴缸里搀。史蒂夫倒也不怎么耍酒疯，只是一挨着他的身子就不舍得离开。

“你这个小变态。”终于把他扔到浴缸里，巴基抹了抹脸上被溅到的水花，戳了戳史蒂夫的额头。  
被点名的小变态眨巴着眼睛，傻兮兮地冲着他笑。  
“你让我拿你怎么办才好呢？”巴基撩起热水往他身上浇。  
“你稍微认真那么一点，稍微让我心里踏实一点，稍微给我一点点的安全感，我就守在你身边再也不逃走了。”  
史蒂夫原本演得起劲，听他这么说忽然愣住了，他一歪头把自己埋进水里，巴基吓了一跳，急忙伸手去捞。  
“抱歉。”史蒂夫从水面下钻出来，“我又骗了你。”  
巴基怔怔地看着他，关切的脸色僵在眼角，一时不知道该不该生气。

史蒂夫沮丧地垂下了头。  
“我知道自己都做了什么事，也不认为你会原谅我接纳我，就只能这样装疯卖傻。”  
他顿了顿，又不好意思地咳嗽了两声。“其实我也并不喜欢小孩子，我就是想着……”  
巴基几乎好奇起来了，不知道什么样的歪心思小算盘能让史蒂夫都觉得不好意思。  
“Omega如果没有得到伴侣的允许，医院不会允许你做人流的。”他低着头，声音越来越低。  
“我知道证据一销毁，你就再也不会受我胁迫了，如果有孩子，我就可以赖着你。”  
“你一定会是个好父亲，不会忍心宝宝一直见不到另一个父亲，这样我就有理由隔三差五地去看你了。”  
他终于艰难地说完，再也不敢抬头看巴基，一副听候发落的样子。

“我应该生气的。”巴基迷迷糊糊地想，可是……  
“算了。”他叹了一口气，忽然这么想。  
真相，真心，我们为什么总要去纠结那个虚无缥缈的真实呢？  
所有老师都知道，学前班的小孩子煞有介事的“我昨天去外星人那里做客了”是无稽之谈，却还是会弯下腰拍着他的小脸蛋嘱咐，“去外星人家里做客一定要当个有礼貌的小客人哦”。  
所有爱猫如命的主人都知道柜子里的三文鱼和鸡胸肉是被自己的宝贝偷吃的，可那个小家伙得意洋洋地叼着“战利品”来向自己炫耀的时候，还是会笑着夸奖它，“你又出去打猎了？战果不错嘛”。  
我们看电影、看小说、看那些缠绵悱恻的爱情故事，那些跌宕起伏的悬疑剧情，谁都知道那是假的。  
可是全世界的小男孩还是会在卧室里贴美国队长、蜘蛛侠的海报，还是会有读者热情地给贝克街221B寄送一打一打的信件。（注1）  
我们相信那些，因为有时候，那些虚构的故事和真实的人生一样真实，因为那些泪水是真真切切做不来假的。（注2）  
算了吧，就不要和这个满嘴谎言的小骗子计较了。他拼尽全力搜刮出来的那一点真心已经囫囵个地交个你了，就别苛求他跟别的人说实话了。  
算了吧，伪君子要是真的一辈子都不曾卸掉伪装，凭什么说他不算真君子呢？要是有那么一个人，天天费尽心机地自导自演一些拙劣的小把戏，一门心思要从你这里骗一个拥抱骗一个吻，又何必总是疾言厉色地拆穿他呢？  
又何必硬要讲求什么真了假了虚了实了的东西？

“你都有什么事情还瞒着我？”他挤出一个无奈的笑容，揉了揉史蒂夫的头发。  
“小娜是个Alpha。”  
“还有呢？”  
“早饭是我从外面买的，我不会做饭。”  
“我猜你也不会，继续。”  
“我一开始接近你并不是真心喜欢，只是想要遗产，又觉得你好看，就动了歪心思……可是我发誓，标记你之前我就是认真的了，就在第一天。”  
巴基沉默了一会儿，觉得自己差不多还能接受。“还有呢？”  
“我也没那么多女伴男伴，没有睡过什么女佣，上过床的人两只手肯定能数得过来。”他试探着瞄了巴基一眼，又迅速低下头。  
“哦。”虽然比起传闻中的人数和巴基自己的预想，这个答案已经好了许多，可是听史蒂夫亲口这么说，巴基还是醋了起来。  
“两只手就能数得过来，格兰特少爷很洁身自好嘛。”  
史蒂夫抿着嘴唇不敢搭腔，像条挨训的大狗似的盯着他看。  
“露水情缘，逢场作戏。”过了半晌，他才小声替自己辩解了一句。  
“而且都是Beta，真的，我不太敢Omega来往，怕自己真的对什么人认真。你是我的第一个Omega。”他见巴基没有发作，又耷拉着眼角补充了两句。  
“当然也是唯一一个。”

“不许再这样骗我了。”巴基沉默了一会儿，抱住了他湿漉漉的脖子。  
史蒂夫受宠若惊，连大气也不敢出，生怕把他吓跑了。他一方面想狠狠地点头答应，又不太敢转动脖子，像个生了锈的金属挂件。  
“你知不知道，你拿着刀子扑在我身上的时候，你被他们带走的呃时候……”  
“Steve，你简直要把我吓死了。我经不起你再这么折腾了……”  
史蒂夫轻轻嗯了一声，侧过头去吻他的手臂。

“我就这么一个要求，你要是没什么意见，可以自己把泥浆膝盖上的泥浆洗掉，然后出来找我了。”他越说越不好意思，脸上发起了烧。  
史蒂夫一时没反应过来，愣头愣脑地问，“什么？”  
巴基看得火大，他都把话说到这个份上了，这个混蛋不知道把心思都用到哪里去了，该机灵的时候愚钝得让人想咬他。  
“占有我，用你的气味一遍一遍地标记我，让我变成你的私有物，每一寸皮肤都变成你的领地。”他背对着史蒂夫，又没好气地加上一句，“当然，你要是硬不起来就算了。”

用这种话挑衅一个本来就欲望格外旺盛的Alpha绝对不是一件明智的事情。  
特别是那还是你的Alpha。  
特别是你们有快两个月没有什么亲密接触，他每天早上都意淫着你的脸打飞机。  
特别是你自己不争气，刚从衣柜里拿出偷买的情趣内衣穿好，就尴尬地发现自己被他泡在浴室里的肉体撩动得发情期提前了。  
特别是抑制剂被你放在了二楼，而你腿软得几乎站不起来了。

史蒂夫在腰间系了一条几乎什么也遮不住的毛巾，然后在地毯上捡到了他的小Omega——正眼神迷离地抱着一个靠枕，往自己的私处蹭。  
“Steve……”他难受极了，软软地叫了一声，眼尾发红。  
其实发情期刚开始的时候没这么夸张，只是两人前阵子一直闹着别扭，巴基正好借着这个台阶，反而不怕尴尬了。

史蒂夫毫不含糊地把他扔在了床上，黑色的连体小裙子高胸露背，大片光裸的肌肤瓷器似的反着光。史蒂夫在他被遮住一大半的臀肉上捏了一把，舔着嘴唇告诉他“最近瘦了一点。”  
巴基软绵绵地哼了一声，“还不是担心你……唔，你再磨蹭就别想着操我了。”  
“宝贝儿这么一会儿都等不及了？”史蒂夫笑着撩开他的裙子，连着裙摆的是一条黑色内裤，雌穴和后穴处却各开了一个洞。他差点飙出鼻血，哑着嗓子说了声“待会儿别求饶”，调暗灯光扑到了床上。  
“都被我肏熟了，怎么还是这么紧？”他边笑边咬，毫不留情地顶弄着Omega的雌穴，手指在那个小小的阴蒂上打着圈搔动。  
巴基没几下就呜呜叫着射了出来，史蒂夫忍着一上来就把他肏哭的欲望，先从床头拿了杯水喂给他两口。“省着点力气亲爱的，我怕你下面的小嘴哭到脱水。”  
他的担心是有道理的，发情期的Omega像失禁一样分泌着味道勾人的液体，史蒂夫轮番光顾着他的两个穴口，把床单弄得湿淋淋的，然后又滚到了松软的地毯上。  
“Steve……我的好Alpha，你饶了我吧……”巴基脱力地蹬着双腿，被他捉住脚腕挠了两下脚心。  
“哈哈……呜呜，你轻点……”  
情潮这时候才真正涌动了起来，他的体温升高了半度，眼睛渐渐无法聚焦，身体却越发敏感，咿咿呜呜地呻吟起来。  
史蒂夫听得头皮一麻，分开他的双腿更重地肏了进去，一直捅进生殖腔。  
Omega眼神涣散，唾液从嘴角垂下一根银丝，史蒂夫想替他擦去，却又不舍得把手从他硬挺的乳尖上取下来，实在是恨不得自己能变成一条八爪章鱼，同时把他身上的每一个小洞都填满。

“中场休息五分钟？我要成结了。”他喘着粗气打算退出来，同时盘算着要把精液弄到巴基脸上还是胸口。  
“不用，你……”巴基话也说不清楚，大着舌头阻止。  
“射给我，我愿意给你……”  
Alpha的结撑得他轻轻翻了一下白眼，全身都战栗了起来，腔口喷出热流，被一汩汩精液刺激得抽搐不止。  
他们谁都没有说话，依偎在一起，听着对方的呼吸，和两人交合处传来的咕叽水声，淫糜却又深情。

直到巴基觉察到埋在体内的阴茎又抬起了头，不安分地偷偷搅动。  
“你还想要吗？”史蒂夫嘬着他的乳尖，像个没断奶的婴儿。  
Omega郁闷地发现自己的乳肉越来越敏感了，只是被揉弄吮吸了一会儿，雌穴就又小小地潮吹了一下。  
“嗯。”

天亮了，哈西在外面汪汪叫了起来，厨师和仆人来敲门，问他早餐想吃什么。  
“你说，想吃Steve的**”，后面的话他没说出来，嘴唇被巴基咬住了。  
“随便……唔，放在门口就好啦，谢谢你！”史蒂夫报复似的把手指塞进他的后穴，摸着前列腺狠狠地按了按。

他精疲力竭地睡过去，又被肏醒过来。史蒂夫拿报纸遮住下体，出门拿早饭了喂他。  
他好像被抱着洗了澡，身上干结的、不知道是谁的体液被仔细地洗掉，却很快又留下新的，毋庸置疑史蒂夫绝对的是个混蛋，但是巴基真他妈的愿意一辈子做他的小婊子。  
再之后他觉得自己被什么东西裹了起来，似乎是被子，然后身子腾空。他连眼睛都懒得睁，也或许是没力气，只是把自己整个人放心地交到这个混蛋手里。他大概是想把自己抱起来肏。  
被子被解开的时候他发现自己在史蒂夫车里——他被从家里偷了出来，这个混蛋昨晚是开着车来的，见鬼他居然真的以为他喝醉酒了。  
史蒂夫打算把他再次绑架到家里，但是半路上没忍住，先在车里肏了一顿他的小屁股。  
然后他们回到了那间采光很好的玻璃房子。巴基迷迷糊糊地知道自己又被戴上了项圈，哦，还有乳夹，有点疼但是史蒂夫没有夹很久。  
手铐又是怎么回事？或许他要把自己一辈子监禁在这里，那就随他吧，反正这所房子现在也在巴基名下了。

他的发情期持续了整整三天，史蒂夫三天都没让他下床走路，反正Omega也没力气自己走，只有解决上厕所这样的生理需要时才允许他单独待一会儿，有时连这个自由也不给他，抱着Omega操到他失禁。  
他们没日没夜地黏在一起，吃饭，做爱，睡觉，做爱，看电影，做爱，亲吻，做爱，聊天，做爱，痛骂沃尔特和雅各布（主要是史蒂夫在骂），做爱。  
他们真的看了《美国队长二》，看到冬兵被美国队长锁着喉咙压在身上的那一段，史蒂夫就按着暂停键，用这个姿势抱着巴基做了一次。  
又看到冬兵坐在队长身上一拳拳打，他又坏笑着捏住巴基的乳头，让他自己骑上来。  
他会把射精后疲软的阴茎继续留在Omega体内，直到两人都睡着的时候它自己滑出来。没什么事情干的时候他就坏心地用槽牙磨着巴基的乳肉，像吃饱喝足的狮子仍然不肯放开自己辛苦打来的猎物，非要叼在嘴里才放心。

“我要得太多了。”等这次发情期终于过去，他用胳膊圈着巴基，吻他困得睁不开的眼睛。  
“是的，你这个混蛋。”巴基嫌弃地躲开那些黏糊糊的亲吻，却放心地冲他露出后颈，把脸埋在史蒂夫怀里。  
“下一次发情期我一定会提前吃抑制剂。”  
“我会把你的药藏起来。”  
“那我宣布你这个无耻的小偷被我扫地出门了。”巴基打了个哈欠，眯着眼睛冲他笑。“你的位置将由一个小号，不对，小小小号震动按摩棒代替。”  
史蒂夫又气又笑地抱紧他，“我可全程有录像，等你醒来就看看自己是怎么被小小小号按摩棒操哭的。”  
巴基哼了一声不再理他，扬着嘴角翻了个身。

巴基没再出声，就在史蒂夫以为他睡着了，蹑手蹑脚地拈起他一缕头发吻上去的时候，他才忽然又梦吟似的小声嘀咕了一句。  
“小变态，我爱死你了。”


	9. 热冰（十九）

（二十）  
“你非要一整天都这么肉麻又腻歪嘛？”巴基推开史蒂夫拱到被子里的脑袋，对方正一边胡乱蹭他，一边问“昨晚想我了没有？”  
“没有。”他懒洋洋地回答，想翻个身继续睡。史蒂夫从后面搂住他——以前他都是搂腰的，现在是特殊时期，手臂只能“将就着”搂在了胸口。  
巴基猛地抖了一下，轻轻喘了一声，差点没哭出来。  
“怎么啦？”史蒂夫凑近了问，还“关切”地扳着他的肩膀想查看他的脸色。  
“静电——你又穿着毛衣钻我的被子。”巴基急促地说完，偷偷咬住了自己的手指。伴侣的信息素和喷在脖子上的热气让他一阵一阵地战栗，几乎能清楚地感觉到一股温热的液体从私处涌了出来。  
“真的一点一点一点都不想我？”史蒂夫手上紧了紧，用鼻子碰他的后颈。  
“唔，别闹……”巴基自己都能听出自己声音的颤抖，他勉强挣了挣，Omega的本能却让他忍不住向史蒂夫怀里缩去。  
“一点点，就特别特别小的一点点。”他哼哼唧唧地把手指伸到史蒂夫面前比划了一下，“只有这么多。”  
史蒂夫捉住他的手腕，一口把那捏在一起的两根手指含在嘴里，舌尖扫过又放开。  
巴基短短地尖叫一声，连忙把自己的手夺了回去。“疯了吗？大早上的……”  
史蒂夫见好就收，他也不敢太造次，笑嘻嘻地凑过去亲了一口，颇为“贤惠”地询问巴基早饭想吃什么。

“你发烧烧坏脑袋了？”巴基嘀咕了一声，“我想吃什么也是和厨房说，你又不会做饭。”  
这句话不知怎么地就刺激到了史蒂夫，他耷拉着眼睛凑过来。  
“对啊，我什么都不会，简直一无是处，就是个吊儿郎当的无业游民。”他这句话说得半真半假，原本是想着逗巴基玩，说完自己却忽然觉得好像原本就是那么回事，不由得真的懊恼起来。  
“哦，不，亲爱的。”巴基难受得快要哭起来了，却实在看不得他这副受了欺负的模样。“我会心甘情愿地和一个一无是处的Alpha结婚吗？过了四个月你还不明白这件事情……”  
“117天。”史蒂夫纠正他。  
“对，看吧，这就是你的一个优点，至少还会数一百以上的数字，要知道瑞贝卡三岁半才做得到这个……”  
史蒂夫被他气笑了，小心又强硬地从腋下探手，抱起了他伶牙俐齿的小丈夫。  
“是的，纨绔子弟格兰特少爷存在的最大意义就是为他心爱的Omega提供可以随意诽谤讥笑的对象。”巴基咯咯笑着抓紧了他的手臂。  
“或许还有别的用处。”史蒂夫忽然极轻极轻地在他身下揉了一把，巴基的身子立刻软了几分，嘶地抽了一口冷气。  
“比如在他热潮期到来的时候免费做一根不用充电的按摩棒？”

他还是没敢真的做什么。  
巴基并没因为因为什么事情生他的气——至少史蒂夫自己是这么认为的。所以既然这个嘴硬的小家伙选择自己硬撑着不向他寻求帮助，一定是有什么难言之隐。  
史蒂夫不想逼他，却又忍不住关心好奇，于是那一整天都若有若无地试着挑逗他，惹得巴基炸毛了好几次。  
“真凶，”史蒂夫偷偷腹诽，“但是好可爱。”  
他在晚饭后开车出门，去市中心的那家珠宝店取戒指，走之前还不忘再去逗巴基一下，结果是手臂上多了一个牙印。  
“哦，看看你的小嘴。”他坏笑着舔了舔嘴唇，像是正垂涎着一道精美的菜肴。“你所有的小嘴都这么会咬人，咬得这么紧……”巴基涨红了脸，抓过沙发上的抱枕砸了过去，史蒂夫看上去心情很好，大笑着跑出了门。

从窗帘后面确认他已经离开了，巴基才小心翼翼地锁上了卧室的门。他先在浴缸里放慢热水，又笨手笨脚地扶着墙壁坐进去。  
往常做这些的时候，史蒂夫都会一脸紧张地在旁边看着，当然咯，那些时候巴基会裹着浴巾，等整个人没入水中才取掉，在这之前史蒂夫则会颇有风度地替他把洗漱用品放在方便拿的地方，然后推门出去。  
在前三个月避免太亲密，或者说太激烈的行为，这是医生嘱咐过的。可是那段时间明明已经过了，前几天来家里复查的医生也说他的情况很稳定。要不是史蒂夫几乎一整天都待在家里，他没准儿就要以为这家伙忽然这么禁欲，恐怕是在外面有什么艳遇了。  
他太好意思表现得太主动，而且暗暗为自己身体的变化感到羞耻。  
男性Omega的体脂率原本就女性低，他又属于比较苗条的类型，腹部早早地就爬了几条浅浅的妊娠纹。巴基自己偷偷对着镜子涂抹护肤品，心里觉得这副臃肿又笨拙的样子实在丑陋极了。  
像只快要冬眠的熊。他委屈地评价。  
可他又实在想念史蒂夫的怀抱，想念他那些热烈的、几乎能把他烫化的亲吻。他渴望得到Alpha的抚慰，想被他狠狠地疼爱再耐心地捧在手心里安慰。  
“唔嗯……”想到这些他呻吟了一声，手指小心地为自己做扩张。他准备了一样“礼物”，不知道史蒂夫会不会喜欢。

那是一件婚纱。  
史蒂夫揣着两个昂贵的小盒子推开主卧房门的时候，先看到的就是它从床上拖下来的长长裙摆。  
窗帘没拉，黄昏的最后一缕暖光正斜斜地打在巴基身上，给他周身镀了一层金色的光圈。  
他一丝不苟地戴着手套，背对着房门，露出半截光洁的小臂，透过长却薄的头纱，可以看到背后大片的皮肤。  
史蒂夫呼吸一滞，几乎连怎么走路都忘了。  
他正瞧得入迷，巴基忽然身子一歪靠在了被子上，姿势这么一变动，原本被裙摆遮住的小腿和双脚露了出来，还轻轻地动了动。  
他三步并作半步，走近了才发现巴基阖着双眼，竟是等他等得不小心睡着了。  
他噗嗤一笑，傻乎乎的小Omega把自己拾掇得香软可口，恐怕自以为比最擅长蛊惑人心的交际花还娴熟，却孩子一样地贪睡，这么一会儿工夫居然打了个盹。

巴基听到响动，迷迷糊糊地睁眼，有些惊讶地叫了一声“Steve！”  
他这才慌慌张张地坐起来，捞着裙子遮住自己露出来的腿，低着头说不出话。  
“我们明明是一起挑选的礼服，原来你又自己私藏了一套。”史蒂夫笑着拉住他的手，在床边单膝跪下。“这是特地为我准备的？”  
巴基心里大叫着“废话！”却不知为什么，只是被他抓着手腕吻了一下，就觉得那半边身子都麻了起来，只低低地发出一声“嗯”。  
史蒂夫听得裤裆一紧，呃，不是，头皮一紧，欺身上来扣住他的脖子没命地吻。  
胸腹的面料都近乎透明，虽然有花边遮盖却仍然遮不住什么，这一看就不是什么“正经”的婚纱，难为他的小Omega想出这么个又纯洁又放浪的玩法。  
巴基羞怯地回吻他，一只手生疏地去解他的腰带。  
“你有欲望了。”他抚着Alpha的下身小声说，“为什么不现在就要了我？”  
史蒂夫给他身下垫了个枕头，火急火燎地去掀碍事的裙子。  
“不要脱掉……”巴基捂着胸口小声哀求，“我想穿着，唔，穿着婚纱被你*，新娘子要穿着婚纱的……”  
他又颤巍巍地按住史蒂夫打算替他扩张的手，“你可以直接……直接进来，我为你准备好了的。”

孕期的Omega比往常敏感得多，史蒂夫觉得他简直就是一包水，用不了几下就瘫软成一块任人享用的泥。他不敢碰巴基的生殖腔，转而去抚慰他的后穴。  
巴基没过多久就呜咽了起来，却在史蒂夫停下来给他擦拭眼泪的时候难耐地扭动腰胯。他连一句完整地话都说不出来，只能断断续续地求Alpha更重更粗暴地占有他。  
一条衣袋不知怎么地缠住了他的手臂，巴基哭叫着无暇理会，史蒂夫却担心他被弄疼，伸手去解。  
“不能！”Omega被*得连翻白眼，眼神都有些迷离，却仍然记着不能被脱光了。“不好看……”他抽噎着拽紧了自己的衣角。  
“怎么了？嘿，Bucky，你怎么了？”史蒂夫没听懂他在说什么，见他执意要捂着，反而更不放心。“你让我看看，你是不是哪里伤着了？”  
本来就手脚酥软的Omega根本没什么力气，被揉得皱成一团的婚纱很快被褪下，露出雪白的*肉和鼓起的腹部。  
“好丑……”巴基似乎有些生气，捂着肚子哭了起来。“你不喜欢我了，你这个骗子。”

史蒂夫反应了好几秒钟，才明白他在说什么。他的回答是把Omega的双腿抱离床垫，一下下温柔又狠戾地撞在他的敏感点上，逼得巴基再没有力气胡思乱想。  
“这一次是给你的教训，因为你分不清美丑，竟然敢污蔑世界上最俊美的Omega。”趁着巴基潮*的间隙，他停下来说道。  
……  
“第二次是对你的报复，因为你心思太多，害得我心爱的小家伙不得安宁，还不肯和我亲近。”  
……  
“第三次是对你的奖励，我很喜欢你准备的这一份大礼，不过频率实在是太低了。”

巴基光溜溜地伏在史蒂夫怀里，枕着他一侧的胳膊，两个人刚洗掉身上乱七八糟的体液，伴侣的味道让他很安心。  
“坏人，骗子，小气鬼……”他叽叽咕咕地小声骂着，史蒂夫则一点亏也不肯吃地回嘴：“亲爱的，小甜心，美人……”  
“你刚才说的那句话，还不够准确。”吵了一阵子，他忽然无厘头地来了一句。  
“嗯？”  
“你说我有欲望了。”  
“然而事实是，Bucky，我如果能活到九十五岁，变成一个只能拄着拐棍的老头子，老得没法*起。”  
巴基被这个设想逗乐了，忍不住插嘴道：“说不定你三十五岁就这样了呢。”  
史蒂夫笑着斜眼看他，那意思是“你要是今晚不想继续挨*就老实点。”  
巴基果然乖乖地闭嘴，讨好地吻了吻他的下巴。

“我就算到了那个时候，对你的爱和‘欲望’，也是有增无减的。”


End file.
